Conventionally, in a diagnosis using an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an ECG (electro cardiogram) is often referred. In order to refer an ECG signal, multiple ECG sensors are attached to positions, such as breast parts, of an object. Then, an ECG signal acquired with each ECG sensor is output to a signal processing system via signal lines. The ECG waveform generated in the signal processing system of the ECG signals is displayed on a monitor installed near the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. Thereby, a user becomes possible to perform an ultrasonic diagnosis with referring to the ECG waveform.
Moreover, the acquired ECG signal can also be referred to in signal processing for generation and display of ultrasonic diagnosis image data.